For Everything
by KarlyAnnChase
Summary: Sakura's had bad luck for the last month, and it's not getting better, but far worse, like how training with Kakashi has always been normal, until one training session. Or should I say vacation? KakaSaku Complete
1. Self Control

Sakura slammed the door shut. Her cheeks burning with anger, _I can't believe he did that to me...bastard._ One second, she was having a great date with her boyfriend, Takeshi, then he tried to get into her damn pants. _So much for that loser...god am I the one who attracts these guys?_ She rapidly walked outside and took a deep breath of fresh night air. It was only 10:30, the night was still young. _Maybe I should go out? I haven't been out to the pub in forever..._ _Pig would probably be there, so why not?_

Sakura walked down the empty streets of Konoha looking up at the starry night. She could see her destination in eye sight. She jogged over there making sure her black dress didn't ride up.

When she entered, it immediately smelt of sake and smoke. Heads turned to see who entered, however some eyes stayed. It was awkward being alone, she usually came with Naruto, or Ino. She just needed to take off all the stress, so she didn't mind too much. She slid into an empty stool and rubbed her temples.

"What can I get you, miss?" The bartender asked politely.

She looked up at the bartender and smiled. "Oh, just a cup of sake will do, thank you." She replied softly. He walked off to get her order. She looked down and picked at her nails. About five minutes later, she got her drink. She also, heard someone yell across the room for her.

"Sakura! Over here!" It was none other than, Genma, Hatake Kakashi's best friend.

She grinned and started walking over to his table which accompanied, Genma, Kakashi, Kurenai, and lastly Asuma. She didn't feel weird around them anymore because, she is Jounin now, an equal. She pulled up on the thick straps of her short v-neck dress.

When she got to the the table and smirked. "So, where am I going to sit, huh?" She said pointing to the noticeably full table. She shifted her weight onto one leg and put her hand on her hip, grinning devilishly.

"Right here!" Kakashi and Genma chorused.

Sakura chucked. She moved into the seat in between the two. "It's a win-win game. I'm sitting by both of you." She gave them a toothy grin. She breathed in a tremendous sigh. Then, she took in her sake, warming every inch of her petite body.

"Ah, much better." She sighed stretching out her arms. Then she set one of her arms on Genma's chair, and her other arm on Kakashi's.

"So, what's up with you Sakura? You're dressed pretty nicely tonight, what for?" Genma asked, sipping his drink.

"Well," She started. " I was over at my boyfriends house, Takeshi, we were having a great time by the fireplace, drinking wine, and all that crap right?" She stated. She took another sip of her sake then continued. "But then, he set his hand on my thigh. I didn't mind it at first, but when he slid up to my panties, that made my blood boil. So, I stood up and punched him in the jaw. Then I left. Guys can be such bastards these days can't they?" She finished.

"And did you come here to look for your new match?" Genma asked flirtatiously, putting his arm around her waist.

She tried to pry the hand firmly set on her waist, but failed. "No, Genma, not tonight. I just came here to take the incident that happened tonight off my mind." His hand tightened to her next statement. "Guys, I don't want to drink too much, so make sure I don't, please?"

They all shared a look with each other, then smiled to her and nodded. _Tonight is going to be a long night isn't it?_

"-and then he was all like, 'no it was an accident!' and I was all like, 'bull crap!'" Sakura slurred. Her cheeks tinted pink, and her body and mind were numb with sake. "But whatever, I don't care anymore!" She laughed almost causing her drink to spill.

"Kakashi, I think she's had too much to drink and needs to go home, can you take her?" Kurenai whispered into his ear. Then she heard a crash and a, 'Oops my bad!'. _Yep, way too much to drink._

"Sure, especially since that just happened," He chuckeled. "C'mon Sakura, I'm going to take you home," He got up and grabbed her wrist lightly.

"No! I'm having fun!" But by the time she said that she was already dragged in front of the door. She tried to free her wrist, but only mangaged to lift a finger._ No fair! Kakashi is no fun..._

"Too late now." He said nonchalantly, walking out of the bar.

"Humph!" She pouted._ I'm not going to talk to him for the rest of the night! Cha!_

So they walked, and stumbled in silence the rest of the way. It was a chilly night and the wind was blowing. A strong gust came blowing straight for the two. Sakura stumbled and _would _have fell if a pair of strong, warm hands hadn't have caught her. She mumbled a small thank you, and rubbed her forarms. She slightly shivered. Sakura's has always had a thing for cold weather, it ran in her family. She thought about that one mission she had to go on in the Cloud Country, that made her thing for coldness even worse. Then what caught her out of her thoughts was something warm put on her shoulders, she looked up to see Kakashi took off his jacked and put it on her shoulders.

"Oh...Kakashi you don't have to-" She got inturrupted.

"You're cold, and I don't need it." He smiled and ruffled her hair like he used to do.

She ruturned his smile. "Thank you," She half whispered. She could still see her breath when she spoke, but she was warmer. She forgot that she didn't want to talk to him anymore.

They reached her appartment a few minutes. "Thank you for walking me home, I hope I'm not being a bother..." She trailed off something he couldn't hear. She looked at the ground and fumbled with the hem of her dress.

"It's no problem, Sakura. And you're not being a bother," He chuckled and put a hand on her shoulder. "Now you better get some sleep, remember, you're going to have a raging hangover tommarrow," He pointed out.

"Hai, hai. Thank you again. Night Kakashi-Sensei." She said while opening her door.

Kakashi gave her an eye crease and a wave. Then he poofed somewhere else. She laughed, _just what you can expect from ol' Kakashi-sensei..._

She went into her room and pounced onto her bed, kicking off her shoes in the process. She snuggled up into her covers and didn't even bother changing out of her clothes. She almost straight away fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry this was a crappy chapter. Please read more, the story gets better! :D

Thanks for reding  
NarutoFreak


	2. Unknown Happenings

Sakura awoke with a blistering headache and sore muscles. _How much did they let me drink last night?! Now look, I'm stuck with an angry hangover and I've got training today. What a joy._ She looked over to the clock and it read 10:42.

"Shit! I'm late for training!" She cursed aloud. _Kakashi is so going to kill me!_ So she rushed out of bed, got dressed, brushed her teeth and hair, not even bothering with a shower. And as soon as she was outside, and all ready to go, she had to go pee _really _badly.

_Do I have to go all the way back inside my apartment just to go pee? I mean I'm already an hour late..._ She thought for another moment. _No, I'll just go when I get there. _So she ran as fast as she could to get to the bridge where they met for training.

...

"Where is she? She's never late!" Naruto cried. He's never seen Sakura late unless it was like, five minutes, but an hour? He got worried.

"Ooh! I bet she got raped or something like that!" Sasuke remarked sarcastically. "I bet she's fine, baka, don't worry too much." Sasuke said, nonchalantly.

"But-" Naruto began but got interrupted.

"See, look she's running over here right now," Sasuke pointed out to her.

In a matter of 30 seconds, she was at the bridge panting. "I am so sorry I'm late!" Sakura said in between breaths. "But where's Kakashi-sensei?" She asked after she caught her breath.

Sasuke spoke before Naruto could, "Let's not worry 'bout that right now, the question to be asking is _why_ are you an hour late?"

"I accidentally slept in." She answered simply, not wanting to know what happened last night.

"Why?" He asked again, arching an eyebrow.

"Because..." She searched for an excuse. He just stood there with a grin on his face. "Fine! I had too much to drink last night and I have a terrible hangover. Is that enough of a reason?" She asked annoyed. _Men have to be so damn stubborn..._

They heard footsteps coming from behind her. Kakashi. Another ten minutes later than her. _And he's still later than me...wow._

"Yo." Kakashi said giving a small wave, with his book in his other hand._ Pervert...always reading that stupid book. _Inner Sakura raged, shaking her head.

"So what are we going to be doing today Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked sweetly.

"We are just going to be doing some sparring." He replied her without looking up from his book.

The other two boys grinned and looked at each other as if saying, 'Bring it on I can totally beat you ass' look. She just merely rolled her eyes. She looked back at Kakashi, he had put his book away. _Finally!_ Inner Sakura sighed in relief.

"Ready, Sakura?" He asked her politely, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Yep!" She chirped brightly.

He started walking to where they usually sparred, and she followed after him, but skipping. _Why am I so...anxious right now? The other minute I was in the opposite mood, that could only mean...Oh great! _She was on her damn period. She didn't even know she was on it until now. She was wearing tight, white shorts too.

She cursed under her breath hoping no one heard her. _This is just perfect! Sparring is the worst thing you can do in a situation like this! _She hoped no blood would leek during the sparring with Kakashi.

_..._

_"_Something wrong, Sakura? You've been holding back I can tell," Kakashi asked with concern and he walked over to her, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

_"_Uh...um...eh, no!" Sakura replied brightly faking a smile. "Of course not! Why would you think suck a thing?" She asked casually, but she was actually about to shatter. She squeezed her legs shut, just in case there were stains.

"Alright then," He said in disbelief. "Ready to continue then?" He asked testing her.

Inner Sakura groaned. _No! He'll definitely see if we continue... "_Sure," Was all she could choke out. He got up, getting ready to spar again when she whispered, "Wait. Something is bothering me," She looked down at the dirt.

"I knew something had to be, now what's wrong?" He crouched down next to her again.

She clenched her nails into her palms, a habit the Tsunade definitely did not like. "I...uh...don't know how to...tell you...but," She started out nervously. "I-am-on-my-period!" She spat out all at once, where he almost couldn't understand what she said.

He didn't know how to deal with girl things. He coughed into his fist sheepishly. "Um...how about you just...err...take the rest of training off, okay?" He suggested.

She was just about to kiss him, but knew that wasn't appropriate. So she just settled for a, "Thank you so much!" And a warm smile. She got up and wiped the dust off her shorts. "See ya later Kakashi-sensei!"

He gave her an eye crinkle and a wave. Then she made her merry way home.

"Hey!" He heard two annoyed voices call to him. "Where's Sakura-chan going?!" Naruto asked him.

"She had some female problems to deal with." And he left it at that.

...

On Sakura's way back home she thought of what Kakashi did. _He was being so reasonable, he looked embarrassed though. _Sakura stopped in front of her apartment and put the key in.

_Now what am I going to do? Um...take a shower! I need one. _So she took off her bloody shorts and got some clean clothes and set them on the sink. She turned on the shower and stepped inside the scolding hot water. She liked her showers that way. She let all of last night and this afternoon wash off of her. She inhaled deeply, then held it for a few seconds, then let it out.

She thought about how tommarrow would go...hopfully better than these past days she's been having. She poured some of her jasmine and apple sented shampoo on her hands.

Once she finished washing her hair she turned the shower off, and stepped out of the tub, and wrap herself in a fluffy, pink bath robe. She's had it ever since she was 13, and being 19 now, it was a _little _short on her. But, it still fit, at least. She made sure she put some underware on _with _some protection.

She walked into the kitchen and pulled out some green tea packs. She took some out and started to boil water to prepare the tea.

She went back to her couch and sat there, waiting for the tea. _I hope the boys (Naruto mainly) didn't throw a fit for me going home..._She sighed and closed her eyes for a bit, not for sleep, just resting her eyes.

She opened her eyes back up to hear the green tea. She rose, stretched, then headed for the kitchen. She went to a grab her favorite mug, one that Naruto gave her last Christmas. I had a red backround, with light pink cherry blossom pedals flowing around on it, and green letters that read: _Sakura_. She loved the mug so much. It meant alot to her.

She filled the mug with the hot green tea and sipped. _Ah..._She sighed again. She enjoyed the tea to it's fullest.

Tea made her sleepy, so after she drank it, she kicked back on the couch and dozed.


	3. Vacation Talk

Sakura awoke to a loud, annoying alarm clock. She grumbled, then got up to turn it off. _At least I'll get to training on time today._ She had a wonderful dream last night, she _finally _got a good boyfriend. _I never see that happening anytime soon..._ Inner Sakura complained. She looked at the clock and it was, 7:00. _I've got two hours on my hands._

So first, she took a fifteen minute shower. Then she looked for her chuunin outfit, but couldn't find it. _It must be washing...does this mean I have to ware my spare? I hate my spare outfit..._ But, she had to because her usual one was washing.

She went to her closet and dug for it. _Ah there it is._ A red low cut shirt with the Haruno symbol on the back, she wore her fishnet shirt underneath it because it came down a little but too low for her likings. Her bottoms were a pair of black pants. The texture made it look like leather, but it was really just a stretchy material.

The only reason she didn't wear this outfit is because, it doesn't seem like her. She thought it made her look too punk. Sakura was _definitely _not punk by any means.

She looked at the clock again, 8:45. _Well I better go..._ So she headed out the window of her apartment, that was the easiest way for her.

...

When she got there she saw two, lazy, boys leaning on the posts of the bridge.

"Sakura-chan you're...!" Naruto said...then finally noticing her new clad. "Your outfit...is...uh..." By this time he was drooling.

"I won't be wearing this for long...unless my other outfit gets bleached or something..." She mumbled that last part.

Sasuke hadn't even looked at her yet. She didn't mind too much. So, she took the poll right next to him. She put up one foot on the post, and one the ground. She splayed her arms out on the railings.

She was suddenly thinking about the last few weeks she's been having. "These last few weeks have been _horrible_." She thought aloud.

Sasuke finally piped up, "How so?" He asked her casually, facing her.

"They have been nothing but bad luck lately...like, last Friday I spilled a martini all over my favorite dress, and it stained. Badly." She paused to think of some other incidents that happened to her. "Oh and, two days ago, my _ex-_boyfriend tried to get in my pants. I lost my favorite lip gloss too, and..." She started to trail off.

"I'm sorry. But what dress were you talking about?" Sasuke hoped it wasn't the one she wore after they became Chuunin. That was _his _favorite dress to see on her.

"Um...I think it was my red one that had no sleeves and the flowers on it," She replied to him.

"Good." He said slowly, almost too slowly. "It wasn't the one I liked on you."

"Which one _do _you like on me?" She asked him playfully.

Naruto just stood and watched the conversation go on, and on.

He leaned near her ear- so she could only hear and said in a sultry tone, "Your black one, that _one _black one."

His voice made her shiver. His breath fanned her ear, cautiously and slowly his arm slid to the small of her back. She tried her damn hardest not to jump or blush. _Is this the cold Sasuke I know? He would never..._ Herself and her inner self were very confused. But what she didn't know was, Kakashi was watching them from the trees.

"Sasuke, what are...you...doing?" She tried to ask as calm as she could, but it still came out a little bit shaky.

"Nothing." He answered her simply. He pulled her closer, so close that they were touching chest to chest. She stiffened up. "Sakura, relax. I'm not going to hurt you so, relax." There he went with that sultry tone again.

She listened to him, like that was the only thing she could do, so she relaxed.

"Good," He breathed into her ear.

"Ahem."

Kakashi's voice startled the pair. They immediately looked up, but didn't part each others embrace. "If you two are going to be doing those types of activities, I suggest you get a room, not a bridge." He said sternly. Kakashi was right in front of them.

They quickly broke apart, then both saying, "Sorry, sensei..." They were both red with embarrassment.

"Anyways!" He now sounded in a cheery tone. "We will be building up our stamina today. Like running, push-ups, sit-ups, etc..." He told them.

All three of them groaned.

"Kakashi-sensei! That's way too easy!" Naruto cried in protest.

"That's why I just said we'd be building up our stamina, nothing more, nothing less. Now let's go." He replied him politely.

They headed for the training fields.

...

They started out by doing 50 laps around the field, then they had to do 150 push-ups and sit-ups each.

_This is way too easy, like Naruto said. _Inner Sakura complained. So, she spoke up, " Kakashi-sensei, can we do something a little bit more challenging? Please?" She asked in her sweetest voice, and doing her big eyes, like she used to do when she was twelve.

"No, but, you can help me do some push-ups can't you, Sakura?" He replied.

"Sure...just like we used to do!" Sakura chirped. Then she climbed up onto her sensei's back like she used to do, and tried to sit cross legged, but her pants were too tight.

"Uh...sensei? My pants are too tight, so...I have to spread my legs out okay?" She nervously asked.

"No problem Sakura, go ahead." Kakashi said, not looking up. He started doing his push-ups.

"How many do you intend on doing? I'll count," Sakura asked.

"About 275."

She nodded, even though he couldn't see her. He resumed doing his push-ups. Every time he did one, she mumbled the number he was on.

He paused, "Sakura, would you mind pulling out my book? It's in my hip pouch."

Sakura sighed. _Figures, that pervert! _"Okay..." She opened his pouch and pulled out the orange book. "What page?" She whispered.

"Just open it up in the middle, I've read it three times already," He chuckled when she hit him in the back of the head, and mumbled a small 'pervert' to him. So she opened it in the middle and put it on the ground so he could read it.

She looked over to where the boys were and saw them sparring. She saw sweat beads on their foreheads, then she noticed how hot it _really _was.

She fanned her face saying, "Woo! It sure is hot out here," She thought aloud. She took off her red shirt, so it just left her with her black sports bra, and her fishnet shirt.

Kakashi noticed she slipped off her red top. He didn't mind, I mean it _was _really hot outside.

"How can you stand wearing all of those layers?" She questioned him in disbelief.

"I really don't know," He laughed to himself, he really didn't know how he could.

"25 more to go sensei," Sakura reminded him.

After 25 push-ups all three of them sat and ate lunch. Sakura thought for a moment, _wouldn't it be nice if we had a vacation this year? Like at the beach...ooohhhh yes...that sounds perfect! _Inner Sakura dreamed.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura inquired.

"Mm?" He murmured through his chewing.

"You should take Sasuke, Naruto, and I to the beach this weekend. I mean, we deserve it, with all the hard work we do..." She said in a sweet tone. She only did that tone when she was begging.

"You know," Sasuke spoke up. "Sakura is making sense, we have been working _extra _hard lately, it would be nice to have a vacation." Sasuke grinned.

"Yeah!" Naruto agreed, too.

Kakashi felt trapped, like he had no other choice but to say yes. "Fine. But what beach?" He irked.

"Well, I wanted to go to the one in the Water Country..." Sakura mentioned.

The other two just nodded in agreement. Kakashi just sighed. He was thinking it would be nice to have some time off too, but he didn't want to look after the three. Actually, just _one._ He knew Sakura and Sasuke could take good perfect care of them selves. But Naruto, on the other hand, definitely couldn't.

"Okay, Friday let's meet at...let's say, noon, and I'll try not to be late." Kakashi implied.

"Yes! I get a chance to wear my new bathing suit!" Sakura chirped.

"Well, you're all free to go." Kakashi sighed in relief.

Sakura got up to go retrieve her red top. When she found it, a bird had decided to shit on it. There was a big white splotch in the back, where the Haruno symbol was.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! STUPID BIRDS!" She screeched, loud enough that two streets could hear it. Her teammates and leader stopped in their tracks, and covered their ears.

Kakashi walked over to see what had bothered her. "Is there a problem, Sakura?" He asked sounding concerned.

She bowed her head and held out the shirt. "Look what a stupid, _stupid_, bird did to my shirt! It's ruined." She sniffed, but she wasn't crying.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but if you take it home, and wash it, it will come right out," He said ruffling her hair like he used to do.

She looked up and smiled warmly, "Thank you, Kakashi-sensei. See you this weekend!" She waved and started walking away, when she added, "Don't be late!"

Kakashi chuckled and started walking home with his book in his hands. _She sure has grown hasn't she?_

...

When Sakura got home, she looked for the phone to call Ino. _God, I haven't talked to her in forever!_ She really hadn't. It's been almost two weeks.

She found the phone and dialed the number quickly. It rang two times.

A aggravated, "Hello?" came through the phone line.

"Hi Ino! Are you alright you sound a little...angry." Sakura asked concerned.

"Oh, hi Sakura. And yes, I am angry, me and Shikamaru got into a fight." She answered her.

"Aw, I'm sorry. What was the fight about?" Sakura fiddled with the hem line of her shirt.

"Well, I told him he was being lazy, and we should go out, because we _never _go out on a real date anymore. But, he of course, said no. So, one thin led to another." She replied in a pained tone.

"I'm sorry, Ino." Sakura felt her pain. "But, I want to tell you my scoop today, as well. I'm going on a three day vacation starting tomorrow, with my team. We're going to the beach in the Water Country, so, I finally get to wear my new bathing suit I bought last weekend!" Sakura beamed.

"One piece like you usually get, or a two piece?" Ino asked, sounding happier.

"I got a black two piece, with cherry blossoms peddles on it, I know you would like it!" Sakura said, cheery.

"Finally! Something you can show your curves in! I mean, last year you _really _got some curves." Ino practically yelled through the phone, so Sakura had to pull her ear away.

"Yes, yes, I know." Sakura rolled her eyes, smiling. "Well, I gotta go and pack my clothes, bye Ino!"

"Bye Sakura, have fun this weekend, oh and wink at Sasuke for me will you?" Ino laughed.

"I think I'll go along with the have fun part, but pass on the winking part, kay'? Bye Ino-pig!"

"Bye Forehead!"

Then, Sakura hung up to pack her clothes. _This weekend is gonna be awesome!_


	4. Arrival

Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto, he belongs to Mr.Kishimoto.

...

Sakura couldn't sleep tonight. She was way too excited. _Ugh! Fall asleep! I'll need all the energy I can get. _Her Inner self kept telling her mind and body, but _no_, it won't listen. She tossed and turned all night.

After two more hours, she fell asleep. But then, about half an hour later, her alarm clock woke her.

_What a nice sleep..._her Inner self said coated with sarcasm. She got up, stretched, and groaned. She tried to cheer herself up by remembering today, she went on her three day vacation with her team. She went down her list to see if she had everything she needed in her bags

Bathing Suit:

Check.

Summer type clothing:

Check.

Hair Stuff:

Check.

Accessories:

Check.

_Good, I have everything. _She sighed and left to wait at the bridge.

...

Sakura was the first one at the bridge. She waited there, until she could see a figure appear, it was Sasuke. _Wow, I thought the baka would be here first._

_"_Hey, Sasuke. I'm surprised you arrived before Naruto." Sakura greeted, raising up a hand.

"Yeah, me too." He chuckled. "You look tired, how much sleep did you get last night?" He asked her, actually concerned.

She just stared at him for a moment before answering. "Oh...um...just half an hour, and a really crappy one too," She laughed at that.

Sasuke smiled. _He's acting weird today...not as cold and emotionless... _"I'm sorry, that really sucks."

She just laughed nervously, then coughed into her fist. Then, what really confused her was, he moved closer to her. Almost as close as yesterday. She started getting really nervous.

_Thank god! _Her Inner self sighed, Naruto was coming. She really didn't like Sasuke like that anymore, just as friend, a teammate. Nothing else.

Naruto trotted his way over to the two, smiling brightly, and waving idiotically. Sakura chuckled. _He's always so cheery._

"Hey guys!" Naruto greeted. "Aren't you exited about the trip?!"

"I know I am!" Sakura chirped.

Sasuke looked like someone kicked his dog. The complete opposite from his mood earlier. 'Hm' was his reply. Then, Sakura saw, yet another, figure coming this way. _Kakashi? No way...he's NEVER on time... _She went wide-eyed, and so did her teammates.

"Whoa...Is that Kakashi-sensei _on time_?" Naruto said, astonished.

"It is..." Sakura couldn't rip her eyes away from Kakashi. She was too stunned.

"Yo." Kakashi raised up a hand, then looking at his students staring at him. "What?" He asked them.

"You're...on time..." Naruto pointed out to him.

"And?" Kakashi raised an eye brow.

"You never are." All three of them chorused.

"So? Maybe this will be a start of a new habit." Kakashi defended.

All three of them burst out laughing. He wanted to ask again, but decided it would be better just to drop the subject.

"Anyways, do you want to get going or not?" Kakashi said, losing his patients. He started walking down the road to the Water Country, expecting them to follow, which they did.

...

Sweat beaded on Sakura's body. It was another hot, humid day in Konoha. She was even wearing summer clothes, a pair of khaki shorts, black sandals, and a light green tank top. She had her elbow length hair tied up in a pony-tail.

Other than that, she was perfectly fine, she wasn't weak, or tired yet. _Maybe... just maybe I'll get a break from this bad luck that I've been having lately. _

Or not. She was starting to get hungry, and she knew the had at least another four hours. _How did I get cursed with this bad luck? _Her Inner self groaned. Now, she actually remembered, it was a conversation she had with Ino.

Flashback:

_"Hey Ino." Sakura said politely to her best friend._

_"Hi, Sakura." Ino responded. "Got a boyfriend yet? You need one."_

_"What do you think, Ino?" Sakura said sarcastically. "No."_

_"SAKURA! How can you not have one? I've been reminding you an awful lot lately." Ino pointed out to her friend._

_Sakura just looked around the Yamanaka flower shop. She really didn't want to talk about this right now. She just wanted to have a nice conversation with her friend._

_"Ino, can we please talk about something different?" Sakura sighed._

_"Fine. But until you get a boyfriend, I curse you with bad luck!"_

_Sakura knew her friend was being sarcastic. So, she paid no attention to the 'curse'._

End of flashback

Sakura didn't believe in curses then, now she is sort of cautious about them. She couldn't believe the curse actually took effect on her. It wasn't her fault she didn't have a boyfriend, she had too much work piled on her shoulders. _Yeah, and my hair is also brown. _Her Inner self argued.

She didn't realize she was dazing off for so long, until she tripped over a rock, and brought her back to reality. She landed on her face flat, with a nice 'oof' to go with the fall.

"You alright, Sakura?" Kakashi asked in concern, towering over her.

She felt so mortified. Her cheeks imitated a pretty good cherry right now. His hand extended so he could help her get up.

She grabbed his hand, and felt something when they connected hands, like a spark. "Uh...thank you, Kakashi-sensei." She quickly spat out. She got up and wiped the dirt of her bottom.

He smiled and replied with a chuckle, "It's no problem, Sakura." His hand went out to ruffle her hair, but ended up stroking through it instead.

That made Sakura's blush get even darker, if it _could _get any darker. "W-well...we better g-get going, th-then..." Sakura stuttered. _Damn...I sounded like Hinata when she's around Naruto! _

"Yep, we're only a few minutes away from the gate, anyways." Kakashi said, pointing the gate itself.

She once again, dusted off her clothes for no reason this time. Kakashi started walking, and she followed. _He probably just did that on accident...ha ha...yeah... _Her Inner self was as embarrassed as her outer self.

_  
_Once they reached the gates, Sakura sighed. _Finally here! _After they bought, hopefully three rooms at a hotel, she could _relax _and go to the beach.

_"_Guys, I can only afford one room. It might have more than one bed," Kakashi said sheepishly, holding out his wallet.

_There goes that having three rooms wish..._Inner Sakura sunk her head down. They walked into the hotel where they would be staying, it looked okay, not too expensive, but not too cheap. Kakashi walked to the main desk.

"What do you need, sir?" The man asked politely.

"One room, please." Kakashi answered pulling out his wallet.

"For you _and _your kids?" The man surprised, that Kakashi only asked for one room.

Kakashi coughed into his fist and replied a simple, "Yes."

The man just nodded and Kakashi set down the total amount due.

"Your room is number 117, on the third floor."

All three of them nodded and headed for the elevator. Sakura pressed the up arrow button, waiting patiently. When it opened, there was about five people already crammed into the small elevator. So, Sakura went to the very corner, were it wasn't occupied. Kakashi was next to her, Sasuke in front of her, and Naruto, next to Kakashi.

Kakashi's hip bone was crushing into her side, while Sasuke's bottom, smashed in to her front. She was literally_ crushed_. She heard the elevator 'ding'. _Thank god! _A lot of people moved out and her teammates spread out. She could breath again.

When she heard the second 'ding' they scooted out of the elevator and looked for room 117. They found the room in a few short moments, and unlocked it.

When she went inside, there were two beds. So, two would have to share one bed. It didn't mind Sakura that much, I mean they were practically family to her. The beds were each King size, so they would have plenty of room.

"Okay, who's gonna share with who?" Sakura asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I call Sakura. She doesn't _snore._" Sasuke chose, looking at Naruto in a disturbed way.

Poor Kakashi. He has to share with the idiot, and apparently, the snorer.

"Can we go to the beach now?!" Naruto anxiously asked.

"Get your swim stuff, then yes we can go." Kakashi replied.

And that's just what they did, Sakura got her bathing suit out, exited that she gets to wear it for the first time.

"I call the bathroom!" Sakura yelled across the room.

"Aw, Sakura-chan! I needed in there!" Naruto begged.

"Too bad, too sad." Sakura said back to him, smirking.

...

Sakura was nervous to go out, she was in front of _all boys. _No women whatsoever. She looked in the mirror, and was impressed on how she looked. _Suck it up Sakura! Show em' boys what a hot body you got out there! _Inner Sakura encouraged her.

Sakura took a tremendous breath and marched out of the bathroom. Once she got out, all three sets of eyes were on her. She immediately flushed.

"Wow...Sakura," Sasuke almost gasped. He had eyes the size of the moon.

Naruto, just stared. Kakashi, however, just said, "You look good."

She manged give a shy smile and a soft, "Thanks." She gained some more courage now saying, "Well, are we going or not?"

"Hai, hai." All three of them said at once, rolling their eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks you guys for the reviews already! I hadn't expected them this early! But anyways, what will happen at the beach? You'll see next time!

Love you all who read,

NarutoFreak


	5. Bad Thoughts and Missing Clothes

Disclaimer: Once again, Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's doing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura breathed in the beach air, and tasted the salt in her mouth. _The beach feels so...fresh..._Inner Sakura had her arms open wide, and her eyes were closed.

"Isn't this nice?" Sakura sighed. She was enjoying every bit of this experience.

"You said it, Sakura-chan!" Naruto expressed enthusiastically.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, and mumbled 'baka' under his breath. He looked over to Sakura, who was now taking off the towel that covered her bathing suit, the sunshine made her body glow. _Gah! Why am I thinking of her this way?! I mean this is Sakura! _He tried to tear his gaze from her, but his eyes refused.

Sakura had noticed he had been staring at her for quite awhile. _What's his deal? Do I have a bruise or something? _She looked down at herself really quick, there wasn't a bruise or anything. _What's he staring at me for then?! _Inner Sakura scowled, shaking her fist at him. When she was twelve, she would of dreamed to have Sasuke staring at her, but now nineteen, she lost her feelings for him a long time ago. She only felt friendship between them now.

Naruto broke her thoughts by hollering, "I'm going in the water! Who's with me?!"

Sakura spoke up. "I'm coming!"

Sasuke just sighed and replied, "Whatever." which was a 'yes' in Sasuke's language.

While the three of them went off, Kakashi chuckled and sat down. He grabbed his book. _I can finally get some reading in, these kids are such a pain. _Actually, they weren't kids anymore, they've grown quite a lot, even Naruto. Sasuke has learned to care, and Sakura, she's grown emotionally _and _physically. Lady Tsunade had thought her a lot, like that super-human power. _She's stronger than hell now! _Kakashi thought to himself.

Last year she had a _huge _growth spurt. She got taller, and ahem...curvier. He looked over to her now, she was standing up, putting her hands through her hair. He watched a drop of water slide down from her pink lips, to her neck, chest, and tight stomach. He reverted his eyes slowly upwards to her face again. Her eyes were closed, and her supple pink lips parted slightly. _She looks awfully se-_

_Bad train of thought! _He almost kicked himself for thinking of his _student _that way.

_But you have to admit, she is grown up...and she's got one kick ass body... _Kakashi tried not to think of her that way anymore, so he went back to his book, which didn't help much either. He cursed under his breath.

Someone broke his thoughts, in fact, he knew that voice, "Hey Hatake!" Shiranui Genma. "What are you doing here, with your ahem, lovely students?" He was mainly talking about Sakura.

"Vacation." Kakashi replied simply to his womanizer friend.

'Mm' was all he got back. Then he looked over to Sakura herself. Genma was dumbfounded. She was wearing a two piece. Every summer, and he meant _every _summer, she always would wear a one piece. He thought she looked hot in that anyways, but a two piece, made her look stunning.

She looked up and caught his gaze, then smiled. "Oh, hey Genma! What are you doing here?" She asked walking out of the water to Kakashi and Genma.

Genma smiled back and replied, "A mission, I'm going to be here this week and next." He paused before speaking once again. "Are you going to miss me?" He said leaning over to her side.

Her smile changed to a scowl. "No." Sakura spat quickly.

"Aw, come on, that hurt my feelings." Genma mimicked being hurt, putting his hands over his heart, and he had a slight pout on his face.

This time, Sakura just rolled her eyes with a playful smile. She looked down at Kakashi, he was reading his perverted books, but this one looked new. "Ooh...Kakashi-sensei? Is that a new book?" Sakura asked.

He looked up at her, and nodded, then back to his book.

She chuckled to herself. _He is such a pervert..._Inner Sakura giggled in girlish fits. "I'm getting sort of hungry," Sakura pointed out, she hadn't ate for a _day_. "What about you guys? I wouldn't even mind going out for ramen," Just the word ramen, had Naruto running over here.

He made it here in another two seconds. "What about ramen?!"

"I'm getting hungry." Sakura said once again.

Sasuke casually walked over here. "We haven't ate one bit of food yet." He said, cold and expressionless.

Kakashi shut his book with a loud, 'clomp'. "Well, if you all stop complaining, we'll go get some food. But, you're paying for your own food this time," Kakashi sighed.

...

They stopped by the nearest Ichiraku ramen restaurant. If you would even call it a restaurant, it was more like a fast-food place.

Naruto scarfed down three bowls in five minutes, as usual. However, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Sakura savored their _first _bowl.

Sakura sat next to Kakashi, and Sasuke. Naruto was on the other side of Sasuke.

The Jounin Exams were coming to Sakura's mind. They were coming up in two weeks. That was the main reason she wanted to take this vacation, so she could spend a little extra time with her team, because, after she became Jounin, she would barley see _any _of them. Especially Kakashi.

_Whoever ends up being on Kakashi's next team..._Inner Sakura thought, ..._will be very lucky. _She looked over at her sensei, who was covering his face with his book, and finishing his ramen. _I'm really going to miss him...and my team. _Sakura tried to pull those thoughts out of her head, but they were always there.

"So, Kakashi-sensei? Are you going to work extra hard on us since the Jounin Exams are coming up soon?" Sakura wanted to ask, just to see.

"Sure." He replied before slurping down more noodles.

_What kind of answer is 'sure'?! It was a 'yes' or 'no' question! _But, Sakura just left it at that.

Naruto spoke up, "Yeah Kakashi-sensei, after we become great Jounin, we're going to visit you at least three times a week!" and as confident as ever.

Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi coughed into their fist nervously. _I doubt that will happen..._Inner Sakura chuckled. She took the last bite of her noodles, and was completely full. _I don't see how Naruto can eat ten of these when I finish one! I mean, these bowls are big and filling. _Inner Sakura was amazed how he could eat so much.

"Ah...I'm all done with my lunch, so are you guys ready?" She asked stretching out her arms.

She received three nods. So, she stood up and said a small 'come on'. But, when Kakashi got up, he accidentally stabbed himself with his chopstick in his thigh. _Oh no...that could've been deep... _Inner Sakura was in medic-mode.

"Kakashi-sensei! That looked deep, we need to go back _now._" Sakura commanded, full with seriousness.

"It's just a scratch..." Kakashi mumbled, trying to defend himself. He _hated _anything that has to do with hospitals. Even if he had to be treated by his own student.

"No complaining." She said angrily, then dragging him by the hand. "Come on you two!" She yelled to Sasuke and Naruto.

They chuckled and followed her back to the hotel.

...

"Stay still!" She hissed to her wiggling patient.

He mumbled something in his pillow.

"What was that?" She spat.

He turned slightly and said, "I don't want to." For God's sake he sounded like a damn griping child!

"Kakashi...cooperate...please..." She said between her teeth, holding back her anger. There was a vain popped out on her forehead and her fist was shaking.

Kakashi complied by turning over and groaning. She was beside him but not doing anything. He raised an eyebrow at her.

She sighed, then murmured, "It would be easier if I straddle you." Her eyes were closed.

He went wide eyed, but behind his mask was a smirk. "I don't mind, actually, we should do this more often." He said in a sultry voice.

Sakura's eyes popped open, widely. "I...uh um...eh...ha ha! Th-that was f-funny Kakashi-sensei..." She stuttered. "But...eh...anyways. I need you to...um...take off your pants." She was back in medic-mode.

"Sure." He agreed quickly.

Sakura turned around and closed her eyes. "I won't look."

"You don't have to close your eyes..." He said I that tone again.

She just laughed as if he had made a joke. When he said he was done, she turned around and straddled him.

"Ooh...that's deep." She pointed out to him. She put some chakra into her hands and calmed the bleeding down, then she put a nice band-aid on it. "It could have gotten infected."

"Mm." Was his only reply.

She got off of him. "All done. You can put your pants back on." She instructed him. Then she turned around again.

"I'm going to go take a shower...don't raid any of my clothes please, like my panties or bras." She told him before disappearing in the bathroom.

She locked the door, so nobody would try to peek. She knew he was her sensei, but, he still was a pervert.

She turned the shower on hot, stripped from her clothes, and stepped inside the steamy shower. She sighed, the hot water felt like it was melting every single stress point in her muscles.

She picked up the body wash they provide there. The sent was: lavender and jasmine. The shampoo was the same. She poured some of the body wash into her hands and started lathering on parts of her body. After she washed her body, she did the same with the shampoo.

Sakura finally felt _clean_. It felt like she hadn't washed in a week, when it was only two days. She turned off the shower and picked up a fluffy white towel. _Oops. I forgot to set out my clothes. _Inner Sakura remembered.

She went out of the bathroom into the one bedroom. No one was in sight. She thought nothing of it, so went to find her bag. She couldn't find it. _CRAP! I'm going to kill him-or them! They thought this would be funny! _Sakura checked to see if it was anywhere else, and of course, it wasn't.

"Damn them!" She thought aloud.

She only had one choice left: Go out in a _towel _and _wet hair _to search for her bags. But first, she looked for _anything _she could put on instead of this towel. Nothing. They took their bags too. _Damn them..._Inner Sakura said once again.

She looked in the bathroom. _Thank god! _There was a bath robe, it was a tad short, but it would do.

Sakura got out of their room and into the elevator. She pressed the 'main floor' button. She was going to get humiliated, in front of random people she didn't even know! _I can't believe they would do this to me. I did NOTHING to them, I even healed Kakashi-sensei._

Sakura was enraged. _They are so going to get it. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Footnote: I am so so so so sorry! It took me forever to update! I was having a writers block. But anyways, thanks for how long you guys waited. :D

Next time! What will Sakura do? Will she kill them? Probably not. But something equally as bad!

I love you all!

-NarutoFreak


	6. Drama Queen

Disclaimer: This is getting tiring. I WILL NEVER OWN NARUTO!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura sighed deeply. She just wanted to get this over with. Now. _How am I going to do this?! This robe practically only covers my chest, and HALF my thighs! _Inner Sakura weeped, she had her head hung and her knees to her chest.

She let out her breath and started walking towards the door. Just as a shaky hand reached for the knob, it froze. She groaned and hit her head against the door.

She tried again, and her hand actually grasped the door knob. "I can do this, I can do this, its just a damn robe!" She told herself confidently.

She put her head high and marched out the door. She stalked down the hallway, hoping no one could hear her careful steps. Her hands were clasped around her bathrobe front. Her body was still slick from the shower, thank god there was carpet and not hardwood floors.

Her eyes snapped open when she heard a door click. _Shit. _Was all Inner Sakura could say to this situation. Her body was paralyzed. She couldn't even move a finger. And then what scared her even more was, the person started to speak to her.

"Whoa...is that you Sakura? I never knew you would wear something so racy," It had said to her. But she knew who it was, Genma.

She turned around, ever so slowly, to see Genma looking at her with an odd expression. She smiled fake, and wide before saying, "Ha ha! About that, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto stole my clothes, thinking it would be funny." Her expression now changed to irritation.

Genma tried to hold his laugh, but a chuckle couldn't hold. "Sucks for you, good luck finding them." He chuckled and walked the opposite way from where she was.

She growled and walked until she reached the elevator. She brought her finger up to the 'down' button and paused before pressing it. She bit her lip. _What if theres people in the elevator?! Or...waiting downstairs... _Inner Sakura pointed out.

She was waiting there for at least another ten minutes before deciding. _Thats it...stairs it is. _She finally made up her mind. She walked towards the fire exit, which was the stairs, of course.

Her black painted nails traced the cotton of the robe. She released one of her hands to clutch the knob. She opened the door, and was exposed to chilly, and misty weather. She shivered, she hated the cold.

When she stepped outside, her legs got the goose bumps. _So much for my shaved legs... _Inner Sakura pouted. The wind was blowing too, fast, and icy.

_This can't possibly get any worse. _Then it did. It started to _downpour _with freezing rain.

"Stupid...stupid...stupid bad luck...Ino...you," Sakura mumbled aloud. It was all _her _fault anyways, if she hadn't had said the _stupid _comment, she may have never been in this situation. And maybe, Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke wouldn't have stolen her clothes.

She broke of her thoughts and concentrated on finding the boys. Passing the streets, she made sure to look inside market windows, but no such luck yet. She sighed, after fifteen minutes, she thought about giving up and going back to the hotel. But, right as she was about to turn around, she saw three forms sitting at none other than, Ichiraku.

_Figures! And look, right next to Kakashi's seat! My precious clothes! _She walked close enough to where she could hear their conversation, and cracked her knuckles. Three heads snapped in her direction.

She only had three words to say, "About my clothes,"

_..._

"Oww... You didn't have to hit so hard, Sakura..."Naruto whimpered pathetically.

She rolled her eyes and smirked. All three of them rubbing their now, black eye. They could have suffered much worse, but she's just nice like that.

She was now wearing, a white strap top, and a pair of black pants. She had her cropped red jacket with the Haruno symbol printed on the back. Her hair was pulled back into a low pony tail. She had put on some black eye liner, and some cherry flavored lip gloss.

_Ah...its good to have accessories again. _Inner Sakura smiled with her eyes closed. She looked over to Kakashi, who was wearing a simple white, button up oxford, and black pants. She had never seen him so...casual. His shirt was buttoned down about halfway, which she thought looked good on him. His sleeves were rolled up right below his elbows. His hair was blocking his scarred eye. For some reason, Sakura couldn't tear her gaze off him.

She unconsciously licked her slightly parted lips. _Oh. My. Fucking god. Am I thinking my teacher is hot?! Well...over the years I never really saw him... _She tried to stop thinking that way but her Inner Self couldn't help itself. It was greedy.

She finally managed to get her stare off of him and to the off-white walls. She put her hair down again because she didn't like it up, it bothered her. She put a barrette in one side of her hair, and intending on putting another in the other side of her hair, but accidentally dropped it.

She bent down to pick the hair clip up, and felt three gazes on, not her, but her rump. She coughed and said in an annoyed voice, "Its not polite to stare."

She got up, and saw the guys heads in all directions, two of them whistling, like nothing ever happened, and one, sitting there all cool and emotionless. She rolled her eyes, with a grin. Then, something caught her attention, there was an envelope underneath their hotel door. She walked over to get it, and opened it up.

"What's that?" Sasuke questioned her.

Sakura grinned, "It looks like Genma invited us to a dinner party, oh and its tonight!" She exclaimed.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "Really? But what about clothes, we don't have anything formal." he pointed out.

"You're right..." Sasuke agreed.

"Mm-hm." Naruto nodded his head.

Sakura flipped her hair. "That's no problem! At least not for me, what about you guys?" She asked pulling out her wallet.

The other three pulled out their wallet as well. Naruto and Sasuke had money, but Kakashi didn't have enough. Sakura was too nice.

"It's no problem, Kakashi. I'll pay for you." She smiled warmly. Before he could open his mouth in protest, she said, "Don't worry! I guess it'll be for all the things you bought us, like ramen."

She could tell he smiled back, because his eye crinkled. "Well let's get going then, it starts at seven, but it will take me at least two hours to find the perfect dress!" Sakura informed the three.

...

"Mm...this ones okay..."

"We've been looking for an hour."

"I told you, it would take at least _two _hours."

The boys groaned, while Sakura snickered. But then gasped, she saw a dress, like none of the others she's seen. She practically ran over to it.

It was black, it had no back, no sleeves or straps, it was long and flowing, which cut on one side of the leg, going up all the way to her mid-thigh. It was _perfect._

"I'm going to try this on!" She cried.

The boys followed her and waited outside of the dressing rooms. She got out in another five minutes. The all looked in her direction and gaped. Naruto fell out of his chair, but quickly recovered.

Sakura smiled widely, "Do you guys like it?" She asked pleadingly.

"It looks stunning on you." Kakashi said with as much seriousness in it. She looked...beautiful in that dress.

Sakura smiled wider, "Thank you so much! That's all I needed. This is the one I'm going to buy!" She was literally beaming.

The boys waited once again by the changing room. Naruto was still dumbfounded. Sasuke was speechless. It took her another five minutes to change out of the dress, then she came out.

"Let's go then," She called to them. She was already at the check-out line.

A young man, about her age, was ringing up her dress. Kakashi noticed he was watching her.

Then he decided to strike up a conversation with her, "So what brings you here?" he asked her in a flirtatious tone.

Sakura then looked up at him, "Oh, we have a dinner party tonight." she smiled sweetly.

He smiled back, showing his teeth. He had long black hair, and put like Neji's hair style. He wore a white oxford, like Kakashi's but, it had the stores label in the corner of the pocket. He leaned on the counter casually.

This guy was too close to Sakura for Kakashi's comfort. So, he slid an arm around her waist. Sakura almost gasped, until she realized what he was doing. He was making sure this guy didn't come any closer to her. So the he did back off, with a scowl. He told her the total, and paid. They left the store, Kakashi leading Sakura on the small of her back.

Naruto was still in the dark. "Why did you do that Kakashi-sensei?" He asked obnoxiously.

Sasuke answered that for him, "That guy was putting moves on Sakura, dobe." He said in an arrogant tone.

Sakura looked for a clock, and found one. It was 6:36. "Shit! Guys look at the time! We have to go and change!"

And after that they ran to the hotel.

...

Sakura rushed inside of their hotel widow. They made it there in three minutes. She dashed into the bathroom and changed into her black dress.

_We cannot be late! _Inner Sakura worried. When she got out of the bathroom, the boys were changed, as well.

She sighed, "Everyone ready to go?" she asked, with a hand on her hip.

The three boys nodded, and they set off to the dinner party. When they were out the door, it was 6:53. It wasn't that far of walk, thank god.

It was, of course, a chilly night. She shivered. _Why does the cold curse me? _Inner Sakura whined. The boys were lucky, the had long sleeves, she didn't have _any _sleeves. She noticed all of a sudden, it was quiet. She didn't like the quiet.

"So...um...I wonder how many people are there?" She didn't mean for it to sound like a question.

"Mm."

"Mm."

"Mm."

She groaned. "Stop being so damn quiet!" She cried.

"I like the quiet." Sasuke retorted.

"Well, I don't." She snapped back.

"What's got her so excited?" Naruto whispered to Kakashi.

Kakashi shrugged, "Probably still that time of the month."

_I heard that you bastard! _That made her blood boil. "I heard that! I am not, thank you very much."

The boys looked at each other suspiciously.

Sakura clenched her fists. "Arg! Boys are so stupid!" She spoke between clenched teeth. She cursed under her breath.

She saw their destination in sight. _Finally...I can get away from them inside! _Inner Sakura was relieved.

When they got inside, they saw a _huge _room. It had a stage, that an orchestra was playing on, a dance floor, and a buffet. She saw people on the dance floor, dancing along with the slow music. They all had their sweethearts, too. She suddenly felt her heart drop. _I guess I miss having a companion... _Her Inner Self thought.

Kakashi's voice caught her attention, "How about we go over to the table Genma is sitting at?" He asked casually.

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto nodded, and walked over there. Genma was sitting there, relaxed with a glass of white wine. He looked over when he heard some people taking seats at the table.

He grinned and put up a hand. "Hey guys, glad you could make it!" He said enthusiastically. "Sakura, you look striking." He complimented politely.

She smiled kindly. "Thank you." She replied.

She looked around the whole place, again. She couldn't believe it's size. She turned her gaze back to the table. She sat next to Kakashi, and Genma, Sasuke sat across from her, and Naruto next to him. Her mood was bittersweet ever since she thought about couples.

She didn't feel comfortable right now. "I'm going to go get some food." She said bluntly.

Kakashi looked at her in concern before she went to the table of food. "Somethings eating her, I can tell." He thought aloud.

"Mm-hm." Genma nodded his head in agreement.

The other two boys nodded too. What could have possibly upset her?

...

Sakura picked up food. Even though she didn't feel like eating at all. She felt a tapping on her bare shoulder. She turned around to see Kakashi. He had a concerned look on his face again.

She put a questioning look on her face. "Is something wrong?" He asked her, worriedly.

She frowned a bit. "Ah, no. Not really, I'm just kind of down." She paused and looked over at the dance floor.

Kakashi already knew what she wanted, and he was more than happy to offer. "Would you like to dance?" He asked, holding out his hand.

That made her mood brighten up. "Sure."

She took his hand and led her to the dance floor. When they got there, she put her small hands on his shoulders, and his put his strong ones on each side of her waist. They did the basic waltz at first. But as the song got slower, she slid her arms around his neck, and rested her pink head on his shoulder. He slid his hands to loop around her back.

They continued to dance for awhile. Sakura had never felt so safe in her entire life. Nothing else but this moment was in her head, not the bad luck, all the eyes staring, nothing else. It felt so innocent, but so intense at the same time. This moment was one of the most wonderful in her

life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aww...is all I'm saying right now. What about you guys? I hope the next chapter will come sooner. Thank you for reading.

NarutoFreak


	7. Heart Shaped Box

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

P.S. This is continuing right where I left off! :D

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura breathed in his musky sent. It was a mix of cologne and forest. The song had ended a long while ago, they stopped dancing, but they still stood in each others embrace. Sakura was almost in tears, not of sadness, but of joy. She dug her head into his shoulder more.

"Thank you." She spoke quietly.

Kakashi smiled. "You're welcome," He paused for a second before speaking again, "you know I'll always be there for you, Sakura."

That made the rest of her bad mood vanish completely. The two didn't realize it, but every one that was there was watching them. All the women jealous of Sakura, and all the men jealous of Kakashi. The orchestra started playing again, first Kakashi and Sakura were dancing, then everyone joined in.

She looked at her sensei carefully. Starting from the tips of his silver hair, to his face, chest, and feet. _I don't regret saying he was hot. _Inner Sakura snickered. She wondered something, _I wonder what he would look like under that mask... _So she decided to ask him.

"Kakashi-sensei? Can you _please _show me your face?" She pleaded, clasping her hands together, and doing big eyes.

Kakashi despised that face. He always somehow, surrendered to it. "Fine."

Her face brightened up. "Thank you so much, sensei!" She said in a too high pitched voice.

Kakashi held up a finger. "But, we have to go somewhere more private, I don't want anyone else seeing my face..." He whispered.

She nodded her head, "That's fine, I don't mind." She replied simply.

He led her out by the small of her back. They went outside, but it was raining. They went anyways. When they got outside, Sakura felt like a human icicle. The rain felt like needles poking her skin, which made things much, much worse.

Kakashi led her under the roof. She stood against the wall, Kakashi in front of her, slowly tugging down his mask. She bit her lip, she had been waiting for this for too long.

When the mask went past his perfect nose, she worried. What kind of lips would he have? Big lips? Thin lips? Buckteeth? But when she saw them, they were _flawless_. Her jaw dropped. If it could have gone further, it would drop to her feet.

"Why...why...why do you hide that perfect face?!" She demanded, pointed a finger to his chest.

He shrugged. "I catch colds easily." He merely replied.

A vain popped in her head, she clenched her fists, trying to control her anger, which she failed miserably at. She made a grunting noise instead of yelling.

"You're the only one I've shown it to in a long time." He pointed out to her.

She was pleased with that. "Besides the last time you got laid?" She questioned him, with an evil smirk.

He went bug eyed, but recovered. He returned the smirk. "Sure. When is the last time you got laid?" He repeated her.

She rose an eyebrow, "More like last time I got a real kiss."

Kakashi put a finger on his chin, as if he was thinking. He leaned closer to her.

Sakura tried to take a step back, but the wall blocked her. "Ka-kakashi...what are you doing?!" She asked, shocked.

"Giving you a real kiss. Isn't that what you want?" He inquired.

She was still a little surprised, but answered, "Y-yes..."

He leaned close to her again, and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips, but when she responded, he put more into it. He put his hands on each side of her on the wall, while also stepping closer. She put her arms to rest lightly on his broad shoulders. His tongue licked her bottom lip, wanting entrance, which she gladly let him have. She tasted like a mix of minty toothpaste, and rain. The kiss was starting to get intoxicating for both of them. Kakashi just wanted to give her a soft, light kiss first, but it turned into something much more. He put one of his legs in between hers. Sakura's hands were in his silver locks. He took his mouth off of hers for a moment, to catch some breath, and then to just latch his lips onto hers again. She tried her hardest to bite back a moan, which was really damn hard, because he was an expert.

Nobody had ever kissed her like this. This kiss was a mixture of want, and hunger. Kakashi finally broke the kiss, and they both ended up panting. Sakura was absolutely mind blown.

Between pants, she breathed out, "That was... the best kiss I've ever gotten."

Kakashi smiled. "Well I'm much older than you, so I should know." He paused and looked at the sky. "We better be getting inside."

"Yeah." She responded quickly. Then she whispered into his ear, "You're not much older, you know..."

He chuckled, "Thanks, Sakura."

And after that, they walked back inside, right after he put up his mask. He made sure that nobody could hear them come in. But, apparently, Naruto did. He came barging up to the two, out of breath.

In between pants, he said, "Guys! Guys! Where have you been?!"

Sakura spoke up first, "We needed to get some fresh air."

Kakashi nodded in agreement. Naruto just stood there and stared at them blankly. Sasuke came and approached behind Naruto, with an expressionless look on his face, as usual. He had a glass of what looked like champagne in his one hand.

"Where have you-" He started to speak but Kakashi cut him off.

"Fresh air." He said simply.

Sakura yawned all of a sudden. How long had they been there? At least two hours. She was getting tired.

"Guys, are you ready to go? Cause I am." She said gently.

"Sure." Kakashi replied. The other two boys nodded.

They went and walked outside, it was still raining. It prickled her skin. One thing did change in the short time though, it got colder. Just after being there for thirty seconds, her teeth were chattering, and she was practically hugging herself.

Naruto noticed her acting weird, so he asked her, "Is something bothering you, Sakura-chan?"

She was surprised by the question all of a sudden, but answered. "No! Why would ask such a silly thing?"

He just shrugged.

She rolled her eyes. Then she thought about going to bed. She would have to sleep in the same bed with Sasuke. _Sasuke_. She didn't want to sleep next to him, she was _scared _of him. She groaned at the thought of going to bed now. Her nails made crescent moon marks into her palms. That was a nasty habit she had, but she only did it when she was nervous.

Out of nowhere, she tripped on something, almost falling. She looked down to see a heart-shaped box, like a box of chocolates you would get on Valentines day, but smaller. _Mm... wonder who's it is. Too bad. Mine now! Ha ha! _Inner Sakura laughed. So, she bent down and picked up the small box.

When she shook the box, she felt something inside of it. She opened it up slowly to see a letter. The boys voices calling her over broke her mysterious thoughts. She jogged over to them.

Sasuke saw what she had in her hand an asked, "What's that?"

Sakura looked up at him. "Oh, something I found on the road." She replied.

He did one short nod.

She took the letter out of the box. She opened it up and tried to read it, but it was too dark to see. So, she just sighed and put it back in the box. The box was beautiful, the stitches on it were black, and the outer color was red. And her favorite part, it had a diamond square in the middle. She smiled and held it in her petite hands.

...

They arrived home later than she thought, because Naruto just couldn't hold to go pee in the hotel. It took him at least ten minutes. Who pees _that_ long?! Him apparently.

When they got to their room, Sakura needed to talk to Kakashi. About the sharing bed deal. She didn't want to share with Sasuke _at all_.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

He looked up at her from his book. "Yes, Sakura?"

She messed with a strand of hair twirling it around in her fingers. "Uh... can I talk to you?" She asked meekly.

He snorted, "Of course you can." He answered while walking over to her. "Now what is it?" He whispered, so the boys couldn't hear.

"Um... I feel uncomfortable sharing a bed with Sasuke..." She managed to spit out.

"Ah, I see." He said putting a finger on his chin. "Do you want him and Naruto to share a bed?"

She nodded vigorously, with a giant grin on her features.

Kakashi smirked. "Alright then." After that, he went over to talk to Sasuke.

Sasuke's reaction didn't look mad, just plain, as usual. She went to the bathroom to change into her pajamas. It was a two piece, some boy-shorts, and a spaghetti strap top. It was mint green, and a light pink color. It was soft to the touch, also. They were her favorite pajamas.

She got out of the bathroom, stopped at the foot of her bed, stretched, and yawned.

"I am really ready for bed," She said to no one.

Then, she plopped down on the bed, stomach first. She crawled to the end of the bed and curled up in the covers. She sighed, it was nice to be in a bed. One thing was bothering her though.

"Ugh! Turn off the lights!" She groaned.

She heard three snickers, from three men. _Stupid men. _Inner Sakura ranted. Then she heard the light click.

_"_Ah, thank you." She said, pleased.

She felt something dip on the other side of her. Kakashi. It smelt like him. She could breath in his sent all day, but knew that would be inappropriate. She heard a small, 'Night night' then a yawn. She snorted. She closed her eyes, and almost instantly fell asleep.

...

Sakura was finally having dreams again. But this one was different, it was about Kakashi, and _her_. Then, she finally understood. She liked her sensei more than a friend. Part of her was thing, _WHY?! _While the other half was thing, _This may work out, I mean in two weeks we won't be teacher-student. _

That's it. The sun was frying her brain. Her period wasn't helping either.

Inner Sakura moaned. _How am I going to act around him now?! It was that damn kiss! _

Just when she thought she was getting over her bad luck. This was going to be a _very _long three days.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ha! My mind is working again! :D After what... a week? Or two? I don't know.

But, thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them all!

Thanks for reading!

NarutoFreak


	8. Storms

Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto. I am just borrowing them for awhile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A big clap of lightning awoke Sakura that night. She gasped, but closed her mouth before she could scream. Her green orbs, wide, and alert. She put her hands over her hammering heart to calm it. She looked to see if everyone else was awake, which thankfully, no. Naruto was basically curled up in a ball, while Kakashi and Sasuke slept still and soundly. She laid her head back down on the squishy pillow, intending to fall back asleep, but the storm kept her up the rest of the night.

...

Kakashi awoke with the sunrise. But something was different, Sakura wasn't next to him. He bolted in an upright position, but then he smelt something cooking. Why would she be up so early?

So he got up and walked to the small kitchen. He found her next to the stove making what looked like eggs.

"Morning." She greeted him groggily.

He chuckled a bit. "What no 'good' morning?"

She looked back at him, a small scowl on her face. "I didn't get any sleep. Stupid storm..." She started to trail off.

Kakashi was confused, "There was a storm?" He asked.

This time she chuckled, "Yep, I was the only one it woke up. You and the other two must sleep pretty deeply." She turned back to the eggs she was making.

"Mm, those look really good," Kakashi commented aloud.

She softly laughed, "Thanks, I like cooking." She stirred the cheesy eggs one more time before speaking again, "Go sit down, I'll have our plates ready." She finished, and shooed him off to the table.

Kakashi sat down at the table, eager for breakfast. She always made good breakfast, even if it was fish. Then he heard say something.

"Guess what tomorrow is?" She had said.

Kakashi acted like he didn't know, just to make her mad. Of course he knew what it was, her 20th birthday. "Um... I don't know..."

And as he suspected, her temper flared, "What?! How can you for-"

He laughed softly. "Sakura, calm down. Of course I know what tomorrow is, your birthday."

She beamed at that, "I knew you wouldn't forget, but the other two, I'm not too sure."

"But, you'll have to wait to get your present till we get home."

She walked over with two plates in her hand, one for her, and one for him. The eggs were steaming hot. "That's no problem." She said politely.

She just noticed Kakashi staring at his food. "What?"

"I guess I'll eat with my hands..." He sighed.

She smiled sheepishly, "Oops, my bad." then got up to get forks.

She looked in the drawer, but there was nothing in there. _Where would they hide forks? _She searched in the lower cabinets first, no forks. Now she had to look on the tall cabinets, which she couldn't reach. _Curse my shortness. _She found some plastic silverware on the top shelf, of course. She reached on her very tip toes, and still couldn't reach. She felt something bump her back, and another hand close around hers and pull the silverware down.

She blushed. "I could've got that you know..." She said confidently.

He was amused, "Really? Cause to me, it looked like you were having some troubles." He chuckled.

She growled, "Now, get off me!" She snapped, trying to pry his hand off hers, which she failed.

He did the exact opposite of what she had hoped for, he got closer, and set a hand on her hip. _Argh!_ _I don't need any more pressure on me! _Inner Sakura whimpered.

He put his mouth near her ears, "That wasn't very nice, Sakura-chan..." He was in his sultry voice.

She swallowed, her face flushed horribly. She knew he was messing with her, he only added chan to her name when he was. She growled again. She hated it when he did this.

"Kakashi, I swear-"

He nipped her ear, through his mask. Her eyes went wide, but she recovered. This time, when she tried to release his hands off her, they did get off. She literally burst out of his grasp.

She smirked, "Now that wasn't very nice was it, Kakashi-kun?" She mocked him.

She could just feel the grin under his mask. "I was just simply helping you, Sakura-chan."

She laughed, "Oh, please!" She paused so the laughter could seize. "By pushing your innocent student up against a counter? I think not."

She went back to the table to continue eating her eggs. She made a hand gesture for him to come back also, he did. "Eat them before they get too cold."

He just replied with a 'Mm'. Without the both of them noticing, they both reached for the same seasoning, their hands brushed, and he handed her the seasoning.

"Ladies first."

She mumbled a small 'thanks'. Then, she lightly seasoned her eggs. She handed him the black pepper. When his hand took a hold of it, he used _a lot. _Her mouth gaped open, then turning to a scowl.

He looked up to see lime green eyes glaring at him. "What?" He asked defensively. Her eyes reverted to his blackish-yellowish now, eggs. "Oh, that. What about those?" He asked again.

"You put way to much pepper on. I should know, after all, I'm a medic nin." Her expression softened. "I'll let it slide this time..." she finished.

His brow furrowed. Why was he letting a nineteen- almost twenty year old woman boss him around? He opened his mouth in protest, but shut it. She would just argue back. So, he pulled down his mask and started to eat again. He still felt eyes staring at him, he looked up again to see her eyes on him, _again_. He rose his eyebrows in question.

She blushed, "Sorry, I still don't understand why you hide such a... good looking face." her eyes looked around the room, and her hand fidgeted with her shirt, obviously nervous.

He chuckled. "Thanks, I guess."

She smiled warmly at him. Then a huge roar of thunder caused her to shriek. She unconsciously pulled onto Kakashi's side, latching her arm with his. He chuckled again.

"It's just a storm, don't worry." He said comfortingly.

She giggled nervously and quickly unlatched her arm from his. "Yeah... uh... sorry." She said weakly.

Storms had always scared her, just like spiders. She was really girlish for a ninja. But what can you expect from a _pink _haired kunoichi? She finished eating her eggs and went to rinse out her plate. She looked at her chipped black nail polish, she really needed to repaint them, but she ignored it and sat back down next to Kakashi.

He coughed into his fist. "Um, I'll go shut the bedroom door, I accidentally left it open." he bluntly spoke.

She nodded. "Well, I'll go get my clothes and change while you do that..." With that being said, she got her bag and retreated to the bathroom.

And of course, it was really cold in there. _Brr... I wish I would have brought more winter type clothes, not summer type... stupid, stupid. _Her Inner self pouted, rubbing her arms. She pulled out a white spaghetti strap top, and a mesh undershirt. Then, grabbing a pair of black pants to go with them. She primped up her hair slightly, just putting it up. She also redid her black nails.

When she got out of the bathroom, she saw Kakashi on the couch. "Scoot over!" She demanded playfully.

He smiled and scooted over. She plopped down next to him. "I wonder when those bums are going to get up." He thought aloud.

She nodded. Another booming crash of thunder caught their attention, but this time, this one knocked out the power. She cursed under her breath, they didn't have candles. Her teeth tugged at her bottom lip._ Shit... shit... shit! This is just GREAT! I'm alone in a room with a man who reads porn in public! _Inner Sakura whined.

"Now how are we going to see anything?! It's pitch black!" She threw her hands in the air.

He shrugged. She furrowed her eye brow. How could he be so calm about this? Okay, so she did fret whenever the power went out... just a bit. Her legs shook repeatedly, until she saw Kakashi's hand on her knee. She looked up at him to see a smirk on his attractive features.

"Calm down. It's ok, everything is alright. I'll make sure no big bad storms don't come and get you." He chuckled lightly, patting her knee until it stopped shaking.

She smiled, but she doubted he could see it. "Thanks," She said thoughtfully.

He couldn't see her smile, but he could feel it. He was amused that she was scared of storms, but everyone has their fears. Like himself, was afraid of hospitals. Naruto was deathly scared of ghosts, and Sasuke was scared of... something. Maybe his past.

Kakashi knew once he became jounin, he would go after Itachi. His whole life after he murdered his own family, had been to avenge his family, by killing Itachi. But, the Akatsuki had different plans, to get the kyuubi. Sasuke had so much pain put through his life, he couldn't blame the kid for being cold and emotionless. Sometimes he thought not being able to meet your family was better to know them and have them killed.

The lights flickering on and off again caught his attention. It looked like night outside, but it was only ten o'clock.

His mind was racing, he didn't know why. It was like he was craving something, then he looked over at the pink haired kunoichi. It was her he wanted, and that could not be a good thing. He knew why too, it was that kiss. That one kiss.

3...3

Naruto and Sasuke finally woke up and went out for breakfast. Leaving him and Sakura alone. The lights had come back on after about half an hour, and the storm had passed.

Sakura was in the kitchen cooking ramen for lunch. She had let her long rose hair down. She hummed peacefully, obviously in a good mood. Her face was much more brighter than it was when he first saw her this morning. He never really realized it, but he always was thinking about her.

The room smelled wonderfully of oriental ramen. She turned around with a beam on her pretty features. She had two bowls of noodles in her hands with some chopsticks. She set down one bowl by himself, and one bowl next to him, clearly for her.

She sat down next to him and sighed, "Dig in."

"Ladies first." He replied politely.

She grinned and took the first bite. Then he pulled down his mask and started eating. "I guess you feel pretty comfortable taking that off around me, huh?"

He paused to reply. "I guess."

She giggled. "That makes me feel special."

"You are special."

"Aw, thank you..."

"You are my favorite student after all," He said, ruffling her hair.

She smiled kindly. "I'm glad you're my sensei." She answered while kissing him on the cheek. He had a slight pinkness on his cheeks.

She put a finger on her chin, "You know what I haven't had in awhile? Nobody has given me a hug in a really long time..."

Then, he got up, pulling her with him. He wrapped his strong arms around her. She wrapped hers around his middle. He set his chin on the top of her pink head. Her hair smelt of wildflowers. He could feel the smile painted on her face.

"You deserve a hug." He told her.

"Thank you, I'm still getting over my bad luck..." She replied softly.

Their ramen was slowly getting cold. They heard a knock on the door, Sakura gradually stepped out of the embrace and went to the door.

She opened it to see Genma. "Hey gorgeous." He winked.

She rolled her eyes, "Hi Genma. How did you know what room we had?" She asked him.

"I saw Sasuke and Naruto and asked them, I've been looking for you two all day." He told her.

She opened the door wider and stepped aside so he could come in. She saw a deck of cards in his hands. "What are those for?" She pointed at the deck of cards.

He smirked, "A game." He entered the room and sat down at the kitchen table.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Again sorry it took so long. I am loving the reviews!! Thank you so much!

TO BE CONTINUED!! MWAHAHAHA!

Love

NarutoFreak


	9. Bad Luck Be Gone

Disclaimer: I will never, ever, ever, own Naruto!

A/N: Remember, this is continuing right where I left off. :D

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura went bug eyed. She knew Genma, he probably wanted them to play strip poker or something. Her eyebrow twitched. He was shuffling the cards right now. Whatever game they were going to play, she knew she would lose anyways. She had as much luck as Tsunade did.

"So, what game are we going to be playing?" Kakashi questioned.

Genma smirked once again, "Strip poker."

Sakura's face fell. _So much for my hopes. _Inner Sakura whined. She fidgeted with her shirt nervously. "Ok, first you choose you're game. Second time we play, I choose." She told the two, mostly Genma.

They both nodded, and sat down. She walked over and sat at the foot of the table.

Genma spoke up, "Let's begin." Then he set out the cards.

…

Sakura felt cold. Was there a draft in the room, or was it that she only had her bra and thong on? She obviously lost the game. Kakashi only had to remove his mask, and Genma was an expert at the damn game, so he had to remove no clothes.

"Gah! I am going into the bathroom to change!" Sakura exclaimed.

The boys chuckled. They were such perverts. She mocked the chuckle by giggling in a too-high pitch voice, with a scowl on her face. She put her arms around her front. She wasn't worried about Kakashi looking, but Genma. She knew he would look.

She went inside the freezing bathroom. Goosebumps were all over her skin. _Thank god I left my bag in here. _Inner Sakura thought, relieved. She put her black pants back on, then put her spaghetti strap top and her red jacket back on as well. Even with long sleeves and pants, she was still cold.

She stepped out of the bitter bathroom and went to the kitchen table. She heard someone coming inside their room, probably Sasuke and Naruto. When she looked towards the door, and it was them.

"Hey." She greeted softly to them before speaking again, "What took you guys so long? It's been like two hours." She said suspiciously.

Sasuke coughed into his fist. Naruto looked away.

"I'm waiting." She said impatiently.

Naruto was the first to answer, "We were really hungry. Then we went to… uh… spar." He said nervously.

"Mm-hmm. Sure…" Sakura smirked with her eyes closed.

Naruto wanted argue with her, but he knew she would just end up hitting him later. But, he did stand up for himself a bit, "Well, you know, you and Kakashi have been spending quite a lot of time together." He whispered into her ear.

Sakura glared at him, and he backed off with his hands waving and an apologetic look on his face. She looked away and heard him sigh in relief.

"Now," She said loudly. "I think its time for you to leave Genma."

He had a pouting look on his face. She gave him a death glare, and shook her head. She forgot about the game she said that she was going to play.

"Alright then, I guess I have to go." He got up from the chair and started walking, but when he passed the feisty pink haired kunoichi, he winked at her. "Bye, babe."

She growled. She was tempted to push the womanizer out the door, but managed to control her anger. When he left, she sighed. Genma was Genma, after all. She felt footsteps behind her and turned around to see Kakashi.

"Hey, um… I need to talk to you about something." He said quietly.

She raised her eyebrows, "Yeah, what is it?"

He looked away for a second. "I mean, I want to talk to somewhere… different. Like, out."

"Really?" She said surprised. "That'd be fine. Plus, I need to tell… you something too."

"Ok then, let's go."

"Wait," She stopped him. "I have to tell the boys first."

He nodded.

She walked over to where the boys were standing. "Hey, me and Kakashi are going to go out for lunch, ok?"

Sasuke and Naruto had a surprised look on their faces, but nodded. She walked back to where Kakashi was standing, waiting patiently for her. "Ready?" He asked her.

She smiled. "Yep. Let's go."

His eye creased, so she knew he was smiling. He led her out of the room by lightly pushing the small of her back. She put up a hand for a small wave.

She was curious about where they were going, so she asked, "Where are we going anyway?"

He closed his eye to think, but almost instantly he knew where to go. "The park."

Sakura smiled at that. "Oh, that sounds nice." She commented. "I wonder if today's weather is actually going to be a bit warmer, hopefully."

"Probably not. It is the Water Country after all," he said doubtfully.

She huffed, "You're so negative."

He chuckled, "I guess I am."

…

Sakura sighed and sat down on the bench. Kakashi sat at the other end. She bit her bottom lip nervously and clasped her hands together. Her hands were so tightly packed together her knuckles turned white, and she bit her lip to almost where it could bleed.

Kakashi could tell she was nervous, as was he. "Well… um, you see," he started weakly. "I think I have stronger… err… feelings for you." he spat out the rest quickly.

Sakura blushed and smiled, "I think I feel the same… way." she said slowly.

There was an awkward silence between them now. "You are almost twenty… so it wouldn't be _that _bad if…"

"… we got together," she finished for him. "We'll have to keep it secret though."

He nodded his head in agreement. They both chuckled. She rested her forehead on his and laced her fingers with his. Both of their cheeks tinted a rosy color. People passed and looked the sweet couple. Sakura dug her nose in the collar of his shirt, breathing in his musky sent, then wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his strong arms around her small waist. Warm wind softly blew across Sakura's face. She closed her eyes and smiled. Kakashi followed the same gesture. She hummed quietly and rocked back and forth in his grip.

"I don't want this moment to end," She whispered softly in his ear.

"Me neither." He agreed.

She thought about Ino's 'curse' for a moment, it would now end. "Ha. My bad luck is now gone." she thought aloud.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "How so?"

"Ino and I were having a conversation one day, and she asked if I had a damn boyfriend yet. I was not one to lie, so I said no. She turned to me and scowled. Then, she said I was cursed with bad luck until I could get a boyfriend. I knew she was being sarcastic, so I rolled my eyes. But, it had turned out that that 'curse' was no lie. So for the past few weeks I've been having bad luck. Now, since I have you as a boyfriend, no more bad luck." She told him.

He broke the embrace and looked at her. "I see."

She smiled. "We better be going back now, it's getting dark out."

They both got up and still held each others hands. "Yeah." He said softly.

…

On the way back, Sakura asked if they could at least tell Sasuke and Naruto. He had said he didn't mind who she wanted to tell.

They slowly walked into the large room. Naruto and Sasuke were eating something. They looked up to see who entered, and their jaws dropped. They saw Kakashi and Sakura holding hands. HOLDING HANDS!

Sakura beat Naruto before he could protest, "Kakashi and I are a couple. And if you have problem with it, you can go screw yourself. Nothing is going to get in the way of us!" She defended proudly.

They stared for a few moments longer, then continued eating. Kakashi and Sakura walked off to the bedroom. They both plopped down on their bed.

"I think I forgot what couples do," She giggled softly. "But this'll refresh my memory."

Kakashi nodded and smiled. Then, he started to pull down his mask. Sakura gasped.

"What are you-"

Then he kissed her. She went wide-eyed at first, but then fluttered her eyes shut. Her hands went to his silver tresses while his one of his hands was on her neck, pulling her closer, and the other rested on her waist. He broke the kiss for a moment.

"Is this helping any?" He asked, a smirk planted on his face.

She put a finger on her chin, "Not really." she said filled with sarcasm.

They were just about to kiss again, but Sasuke and Naruto entered the room.

"EWWW!! MY EYES ARE BURNED!!" Naruto shouted, hands over his eyes.

Sasuke's lip twitched and he went pale. It looked like he was about to get sick. Then they both left the room, utterly disgusted. Sakura burst out laughing, while Kakashi just merely chuckled a bit. _They are so immature! _Inner Sakura giggled. She would have gotten mad at them, but sense she was in a good mood, she laughed about it.

"Well, may we continue?" Kakashi asked impatiently.

Sakura looked over to Kakashi with a sly grin, "It's all up to you."

Then Kakashi put one hand on the back of her head, and his other on her hip. He tilted his head slightly, then planted his lips on hers. Sakura shut her eyes. She put her hands back in his soft hair. His tongue licked her lips, and she opened her mouth for more access. Their tongues caressed each other. Sakura moaned in the kiss. Kakashi pulled back, he didn't want to take things too fast.

Sakura smiled. He smiled back at her. He slowly laid down on the bed and patted the spot next to him, so she could also lay down. She crawled to the spot he had gestured to her and laid down. She put her pink head on his chest. He stroked her hair with his strong hands.

After a little while, the both ended up falling asleep. In that same position.

…

Sasuke was still blanched. How had they all of a sudden got together?! They didn't even show affection towards each other before they were a couple! Or, maybe he just wasn't paying enough attention. Wait… why did he care so much? He was supposed to be one of the most uncaring people in the village of Konoha! He grunted. Sleep would get this stupid topic off of his mind. He walked off to the chair, not wanted to face his problem.

…

Naruto was repulsed. What do you expect when you see your friend kissing your _teacher _who is fourteen years older than her?! He should be happy for them… but why did Sakura-chan fall for everyone but him? Was there something wrong about him? He knew he was annoying… and loud, and obnoxious, but what does that have to do with it? He had a bright and cheery personality. Maybe Sakura just falls for those dark, cold, and mysterious types. Like Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei.

He put his chin in his hands. He suddenly didn't feel too well. Maybe sleep would help. He didn't want to even see their faces, so he crashed on the couch. Tomorrow was their last day on vacation.

…

Sakura awoke in Kakashi's arms. _I can't remember the last time I slept so deeply. _Inner Sakura commented. She snuggled more into his warmth. His grip around her waist tightened. Going back to sleep would be so easy right now, but sense it was their last day, the had to pack their bags and head back to Konoha. Sakura yawned and gradually got out of his grip, he didn't even flinch. She smiled and looked down at him sleeping peacefully. His mask was still down, so he could lightly snore. She got off the bed and stretched then rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

She looked over at the clock and saw that it was 6:21 AM. She always was an early riser. _It feels like I'm forgetting something… wait. Today's my BIRTHDAY! I'm finally twenty! _Inner Sakura cheered. Sakura did a silent dance, not thinking Kakashi had woken up and was watching her with amusement. Until, she heard a small chuckle.

She slowly turned around, with horror spread on her face. When she saw him with a smirk on his face she smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of her head.

"Everyone has those moments, Sakura." He chortled softly, "And happy birthday."

She smiled warmly, "Thanks, sensei."

She went over there and crawled next to him. "I didn't know you got up early." she said surprised, "You are _always _late,"

Kakashi pouted. "Not my fault."

"Mmhm… I'm so sure."

He grunted then ruffled her hair like he always used to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm so sorry for the delay! D: I think I'm going to do a few more chapters on this story before I finish it, but I'm still kind of thinking about it.

Well, anyways, thank you so much for reading! I appreciate all the reviews of course!

Much Love,

NarutoFreak


	10. Her Guardian Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Plain and simple.

A/N: This is going to be the last chapter! :D Because, I think it's time for me to move on to a different story. I hope this doesn't make you sad or mad or anything! I am absolutely loving the reviews! Thanks so much! Oh, and don't worry; this chapter is going to be EXTRA long! :D Plus there is going to be an epilogue, which you don't have to read!

P.S. I fixed all the stuff! :3 But, still, I'm sorry it got messed up in the first place! D:

Enjoy!

**Final Chapter: Her Guardian Angel**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura left the bedroom to see Sasuke crashed on the chair, and Naruto on the couch. _Why did they sleep there?_ Inner Sakura wondered. Kakashi soon came out after she did. His eyebrow furrowed, wondering the same thing Inner Sakura had wondered. He just blinked and passed by. He saw Sakura lazing on a kitchen chair, drinking what looked like tea. He got the chair next to her and sat down, she smiled. She looked over at the boys again, then frowned.

Kakashi noticed her mood change. "Hey, what's up?" he asked concerned.

She turned towards him, "Oh, I think I realized why the boys slept out here tonight." she paused. "I don't think they're very happy with our relationship."

"Ah, well they'll have to get used to it." he said while messing with her hair.

She giggled. She took a last gulp of her tea before tossing it. She thought about how she wanted to celebrate her birthday. Should she have it at the pub? Simple enough, she didn't want a big celebration this year. She tapped her fingernails against the hard cherry wood. _But I'm still nervous!_ Inner Sakura pointed out.

"We better start packing our bags." Sakura said sadly.

Kakashi nodded softly.

…

Six hours later, when Sakura and Kakashi were done packing, Sasuke and Naruto woke up.

"Ugh…" Naruto yawned, stretching like a cat.

Sakura smiled at the young blond, "Good," she paused to look at her clock. "afternoon!" she chirped cheerfully, even though she was no where near a good mood, quite the opposite actually.

Sasuke snorted, then looked away. Naruto murmured a quiet 'hm'. She rolled her eyes at the two. _So unresponsive!_ Inner Sakura huffed in offence. Kakashi was in the other room reading his perverted book. Sakura placed her hands on her hips and sighed.

"Now. I bet you forgot, but do you remember what today is?" she asked, testing them.

Naruto put a finger on his chin and looked up, trying to remember. "Umm… today is the day we leave here right?" he tried pitifully.

Sakura nodded, "Yes, it is in fact. But, something else is going on today as well."

Naruto blinked. "I dunno!" he exclaimed aggravated.

Sakura groaned aloud. "I knew it! I just knew you would forget!" she shouted throwing her hands in the air.

Naruto's brow furrowed, "What is today then, Sakura-chan?" he questioned curiously, tilting his head to the side.

"My twentieth birthday." she answered simply with a frown.

Naruto gaped at her. "I'm so sorry Sakura-chan!" he apologized meaningfully. "Happy Birthday! You say it too Sasuke-bastard!"

She smiled and giggled. Sasuke mumbled happy birthday to her, barely audible. Kakashi was too into his book to notice.

Sakura sighed, "Well get to packing your bags. We're already five minutes late!" she exclaimed.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, yeah…" he breathed out, then walking off to the bedroom. She gave him a nasty scowl; warning him not to talk to her like that.

Sasuke soundlessly got up and went to the bedroom.

After another five minutes, they were ready. Sakura sighed and looked at everyone, she smiled woefully then nodded her head as a gesture to leave. Kakashi went to the door and headed out, Sasuke behind him, Sakura in the middle, and Naruto last. Kakashi waited for Sakura outside the room, when she saw him she smiled. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she wrapped one of her arms around his waist. They were such a cute couple, even though Naruto and Sasuke wanted to gag.

When they got out to the exit, the clerk bowed and smiled. They left the hotel and started on their way back. They all had to go a tad bit faster, since the boys slept late. It would be at least two days before they got back to Konoha, because they would eventually have to camp out and sleep. They traveled for a few hours before taking a short break to catch some fish. They tried, but failed. The river was froze over too thickly.

"Damn it! Stupid freezing weather!" Naruto cursed loudly, trying multiple times to break the dense ice.

Sakura shook her head. _He freaks out about everything… But we still love him._ Inner Sakura said. Sasuke rolled his eyes, and Kakashi merely paid no attention to it.

"Come on Naruto! We have to leave before it gets dark, and cold!" Sakura yelled to him.

Naruto huffed and then walked over to them. Then they went back to leaping through trees on their way home until it gets dark out.

…

The gusting winds pierced her skin like a thousand knives, and her muscles felt like goop. The cold - freezing weather caused her to have to use some of her chakra just to keep her at normal body temperature. Plus, sice day was falling to night, it was going to definitely going to drop below freezing. _Just great._ She thought mournfully. _And then it's going to get hot and humid once we enter the Fire Country… stupid crazy weather._ Inner Sakura mentioned. A strong gust of wind almost knocked her off the tree branch she was on. She was very grateful that she bought a cloak before they left the Water Country.

_Oh I can't wait to get back home… I'll take a nice long, hot, soothing bath to forget all this cold! Then I'll visit Kakashi-sensei… and-_ Sakura was too deep in thought to realize that Naruto had yelled 'watch out' to her before the hard and icy tree branch hit her square in the nose. She yelped and crouched down on the branch she was currently on, holding her nose that was leaking crimson liquid. Apparently the guys heard her yelp and went over there to help her.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan! I tried to warn you!" he cried in concern, putting his arms around her shoulders in a tight embrace.

She waved him off with one hand, her other still squeezing the passages of her nose. "It's completely fine, Naruto. It's my fault actually," she chuckled. "I wasn't paying attention." she finished.

Naruto still had an apologetic look on his face, but nodded slowly. He released his tight grip on her then leapt off to the tree he was on earlier. Sakura also got up, still putting pressure on her nose, and continued. After about fifteen minutes, she let go of her nose, because the blood had quelled. _Karma._ Was all Inner Sakura had to say.

…

They had finally set camp inside a cave that Sasuke had found. She was exhausted, so once she got inside the cave, she leaned on a wall and sighed. Her nose was still sore, but didn't pay much attention to it. Her skin felt numb, and she was beginning to come down with a cold, or the flu. _Stupid cold weather…_ Inner Sakura seethed. Naruto had gone out to get some wood for the fire, and Sasuke tried to find any type of food he could scavenge. Kakashi stayed inside the cave with her.

She just noticed her shoulders were stiff. "Kakashi…" she begged, with a pout on her pretty features.

"Yes, Sakura?" he answered, looking up from his book.

She blushed and looked away before speaking, "Can you… um… rub my shoulders? Please?" she asked meekly.

He smirked and chuckled, "Of course, as long as you rub mine afterwards too," he said, then his hand making a gesture to come and sit in between his legs.

She crawled over to where he was sitting and rested against his upper chest. He placed his strong hands on her shoulders and started to work out her knots. She closed her eyes and enjoyed every last ounce that she could. Her eyes started to feel heavier, her mind clouded, and she was starting to get a little bit too relaxed… _Damn. I'm about to fall asleep… C'mon Sakura! Don't FALL ASLEEP!_ Too late. Her mind had already taken off to la-la-land. _Damn it._ Inner Sakura said pathetically, before following the same actions as her mind.

Kakashi was amused, she had fallen asleep in his arms. He stopped his hands current movements and placed them in her coral hair. She looked too cute; a little drabble of drool on the side of her pink lips, and how she slumped in his hold, light as a feather. He let his fingers gently thread through her soft hair, smoothing out the knots. He placed a soft kiss on her head before closing his eyes also, intending to drift off in sleep.

…

Naruto and Sasuke came back after about thirty minutes. And what they found in the cave was a sleeping Sakura, and Kakashi. Sakura in between his legs. Naruto blanched at that, Sasuke remained expressionless, except for the slightest twitch in his eyebrow.

"So much for food," Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke grunted.

Naruto found a spot near a wall and laid his head on his pack, using it for a pillow. Sasuke settled for the other side of the cave.

The chilly breeze caused the trees rustled some ice off the ends of it's leaves and branches. A wolf howled in the peaceful quiet night. Now you could only hear the labored breathing of five ninjas.

…

Sakura awoke to the bitterly cold morning. She snuggled more into the warmth around her, which she didn't know, happened to be Kakashi. She smiled and dug her nose into his collar bone, he shifted his position a little and stroked her back. She looked up and saw that his eyes were open.

"Hey you…" she greeted quietly.

He grunted, "Good morning." he replied, making little patterns on her back with his fingers.

One of his fingers hit a ticklish spot right below her armpit; she laughed in a very high pitched manner and squirmed. Her laughing echoed through the cave, and Naruto and Sasuke shifted in their sleep, but didn't wake up. He placed a finger over her lips, and quietly said 'shh' to her.

Then he brought his lips down to hers in a gentle kiss. It was slow and passionate. Her insides fluttered as she parted her lips and how their tongues caressed each others. She made feminine whines, and he chuckled against her lips. Her hand found it's way to his platinum locks, while his hands still made little patterns against the small of back.

Naruto groaned and rubbed his eyes, then looked over to where Kakashi and Sakura were and blanched, "GROSS! Not the first thing I need to see in the morning!" he shrieked, while covering his eyes.

Sasuke snapped his eyes open from his slumber; Naruto obviously waking him up, "DOBE!" he yelled across the cave, clearly annoyed. Then he rubbed his eyes in sleepy frustration.

"It's not my fault when that's the first thing I see when I wake up…" he grumbled, 'that's' indicating their sensei and Sakura.

Sakura rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at the juvenile boys. She opened her mouth to say something to them, but Kakashi spoke before her, "Well, we better get moving, so get your stuff and then we will head out." he informed them.

Sakura got out of Kakashi's grasp gradually and picked up her pack. The boys followed the same actions as she did. She walked over to where Kakashi was standing at the end of the cave, with the boys right behind her.

Kakashi looked at all three of them, "Ready?" he asked with a questioning look on his face.

The three of them nodded, then they set out.

Thankfully, there was barley any wind, and Sakura was in front of Naruto this time; sense the nosebleed incident. It was still, disappointingly, skin piercingly cold. But, her cloak blocked out most of it and kept her warm. She leaped across the trees gracefully, dodging the icy tree branches that were sticking out._ Thank the gods… this is last day we travel._ Inner Sakura said, relieved.

…

Just as she predicted, it was hot, sticky, and humid when they entered the fire country. Sakura almost couldn't keep up with the weather; one minute it was below zero, the other it was above one hundred degrees. She shook her head at the crazy weather. Right now, they were arriving at the Konoha gates. _YES! Bath here I come!_ Inner Sakura cheered.

They stopped in front of the gates, and stood for a minute. Sakura took in Konoha's fresh air and pleasantly sighed it back out. Naruto stood also, with that trademark grin of his. And for Sasuke, he just stood still, expressionless, as usual. She rolled her eyes at that. Kakashi had his regular slouch, and his nose in that perverted little book of his. After another moment or two, the moved on through the gates.

"Welcome back," Kotetsu and Izumo greeted.

Kakashi raised his hand, Sasuke grunted, Naruto said an enthusiastic 'hi', and Sakura raised her hand and smiled sweetly, then proceeded walking through the streets to the Hokage tower.

Once they got there, they passed Shizune. "Are you here to report from your vacation?" she asked with amusement. She got four nods as an answer. "Well, she doesn't have anyone in her office right now, so I guess she could see you guys now,"

"Okay, thank you Shizune-san." Sakura replied politely.

And after that, they walked up the stairs to Tsunade's office. Kakashi closed his book with a loud 'clomp' and knocked on her door.

"Come in!" they heard her yell in the room, and they entered. "Ah, so you're here to report about your vacation. So, how did it go?" she asked with curiosity.

Kakashi was the first to reply, "Good, we went swimming, and-" she cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah. All that good stuff, stop bragging. I meant, did you encounter any enemies on the way there, or back?" Tsunade said sternly.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head sheepishly and crinkled his eye, "Oh. Um… no Hokage-sama."

She nodded curtly, "Okay then, you are free to go." and with that she shooed them off.

Sakura practically skipped along the streets, causing curiosity to a thick headed Naruto. "Whatcha so happy about Sakura-chan?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

She paused before answering, then smiled, "Oh, nothing. I'm just glad when I get home I can take a nice, long, hot bath… have a cup of steamy green tea, and spend some time with sensei…" she mumbled the last reason, figuring they would be grossed out if she said it louder.

He simply bobbed his head, then looked away.

"Well I'll make my exit…" Sasuke murmured.

Naruto grinned like an idiot, "Bye, Sasuke-bastard!" he yelled energetically.

Sasuke scowled, "Don't be so loud, dobe." then he made his way home.

Naruto grunted, "Well I better be going too… I'm really hungry,"

Sakura laughed softly, "Bye Naruto, see you in training tomorrow!" she chirped, before giving him a one handed hug, although he pulled her in a tight embrace, so she had no choice but to fully hug back. Then he let go and made his way back also.

Kakashi chuckled, "Later, Naruto." he waved.

Naruto waved back, then turned around fully.

Sakura turned to Kakashi and smiled, "I'm ready to go home and take a bath."

He smirked, "Want an extra bath toy?" he asked seductively.

Sakura giggled and hit him on the shoulder lightly before speaking again, "I have to say one more thing though,"

"And what would that be?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered near the shell of his ear, "Thank you."

Kakashi raised a silver eyebrow, "For what?"

"For everything." she said before kissing him.

**THE END!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yup, I know; totally cheesy ending. XD But it's sweet right?? O.O Well, you can read the epilogue that I'm getting ready to write, if you want. You don't have to. But, I am definitely not done writing yet! I fell in love with the pairing DeiSaku, all thanks to Fallacy, and Cynchick. If you are a DeiSaku fan, I totally recommend their story's. I never would have thought I would've been a fan either! But, I am going to start a hopefully, longer DeiSaku story next. I still love KakaSaku, but I need a bit of a break. That's all.

But, anyways, hopefully I can whip up the epilogue tonight. One minor problem; I'm brain dead.

A/N: ONE MORE THING! I promise. Do you have any good titles for the DeiSaku story I'm getting ready to create? Like I said, I am BRAIN DEAD! X.x

I hope you liked the story, my inspiration was from the awesome Leafygirl.

Much, MUCH, Love,

NarutoFreakxD

I lied. ONE LAST ITSY BITSY THING!: All of those who reviewed, you deserve a big hug. You don't even know how much I appreciate you. I'm going to give you all cyber cookies! :D And for those of you who read, thank you very, very much too. I love you all SOOOOO much! Br… my hands are cold. XD

Now, this is the last time I'll say this, MUCH LOVE,

NarutoFreakxD


	11. Epilogue

For Everything- Epilogue

Disclaimer: I wish. I could never own Naruto!

A/N:I already know the idea for the epilogue. So here ya go! Enjoy! :D

P.S. She got rid of Inner Sakura in this chapter!! I'm sorry the epilogue is short, but it's supposed to be sometimes, right? I don't know. Gah, I'm so happy I finished this story! :D Anyways, I'll stop talking, ENJOY!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FOUR YEARS LATER:

Naruto held Kakashi's two month old baby in his arms; Haruto, their little boy. He wore a simple black tuxedo. His wife, Hinata; one of the bridesmaids, wore a beautiful strapless emerald gown. The same as Ino, Tenten, and Temari. Naruto was the best man, Sasuke would have been too, if he hadn't had died two years ago in the battle with Itachi. They both died together. Both Naruto and Sakura grieved for awhile, but they recovered. Hinata had soothed Naruto, and Kakashi helped a broken Sakura. Naruto had ended up snagging Hinata after she bravely told him her feelings.

Now the two were married, and planned on having kids. Just like Kakashi and Sakura. He looked over to see Tsunade in one of the front row chairs, wearing a long strapless teal gown, with her long blond hair down and not in those pig-tails. They haven't even seen Sakura yet. Until, they heard the pianist start to play, then the crowd stood up and turned around to see a beautiful pink haired kunoichi in a long, strapless, light pearl pink dress. Mostly everyone gasped at how stunning she looked. Even Kakashi; who was waiting at the end of the isle for his fiancé.

Sakura walked down slowly with the tempo of the music, her arm linked with her fathers. Her pretty jade eyes dazzled with joy and affection. Her pink glossed lips sparkled as the light hit them. As her and her father reached the end of the isle, he unattached his arm from hers and beamed at her.

Kakashi mouthed out, "You look gorgeous." to her, which widened her smile.

They went through the speech and had already kissed now. Tsunade had ended up crying, of joy. She was happy for her former apprentice. Jiraya patted Kakashi's shoulder, saying he was a lucky one to snatch her. He had also hugged Sakura, she gave him a peck on the cheek as well. It made the old Sannin blush a bit, which she giggled at.

Now, she was making her way over to Naruto and Hinata. Hinata was now getting to hold Haruto. He ended up having silver hair and jade eyes. It was the most beautiful thing Sakura and Kakashi had ever seen.

"Naruto, Hinata…" she paused and beamed at them, "Thank you so much… I don't know what I would have done without you." she said before pulling Naruto into a tight embrace first.

Naruto smiled and hugged back, "You know we're always going to be there for you, Sakura-chan." and he meant it.

She let go of him and kissed him on the cheek. Then, she pulled Hinata into an tight hug, right after she passed Haruto to Naruto.

"And Hinata, oh… I could have never done this without you… especially when you helped me with the wedding and baby stress… oh my goodness, I don't know how you can put up with me honestly." she laughed at that.

Hinata just giggled softly, "We manage to. I'm glad you're finding happiness in your life."

The broke the hug and Naruto handed Sakura her little boy. He laughed and pulled a strand of pink hair, Sakura smiled. She loved this kid so much. Kakashi walked up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She looked up, and kissed him.

…

Another Four Years:

"Haruto! Come in for lunch!" his mother called to him.

"Aw… c'mon mom! Just another five minutes, please! I was sparring with dad!" he cried.

She came out of the back door and put a hand on her hips, "Now. It will give you more energy to spar anyways, I should know. I'm a medic, remember?" she told him.

He rolled his lime green eyes, "Yeah, yeah… fine." he said, giving in.

His father also followed him. They were having Haruto's favorite today; ramen. He was becoming so much like Naruto, hanging out with him all the time. She smiled at the thought of it. Then, Kakashi grabbed her waist lightly.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked against her lips.

Her smile widened, "Just thinking about our little Haruto," and then she kissed him, still smiling.

"Eww… get a room…" Haruto blanched, covering his eyes.

Sakura rolled her eyes, but continued kissing Kakashi. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he picked her up bridal-style. Haruto groaned.

…

After Tsunade died, Naruto became the sixth Hokage. Him and Hinata had two children; twin girls. Kasumi and Hoshi. Haruto had ended up being a great ninja, in fact, he became ANBU captain at the age of fourteen. Ino had ended up marrying Chouji, and Temari married the lazy-ass Shikamaru. Tenten finally got Neji around her finger. Everyone was happily living their own lives, even with the loss of Sasuke, they moved on.

Kakashi and Sakura ended up having another kid, a girl. They had named her Kaito. This time, she took after her mom. She had beautiful bubblegum hair, and green eyes. Sakura had continued to be a medic, and Kakashi still taught genin. Sakura never would've thought she would end up with the infamous Copy Ninja, bur look what happened. They fell in love, got married, and had two kids.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ta Dum! This is what happened. It makes me thank of this childish song: Kakashi and Sakura sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage! Stupid, huh? Well, I hope you liked my story.

Thank you for reading,

NarutoFreakxD


End file.
